For Whom the Bell Trolls
"For Whom the Bell Trolls" is the sixth episode of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. Its international titles include Catalan "Que qui plora el troll" ("Let Cry the Troll"), French "La Princesse et les grenouilles" ("The Princess and the Frogs"), German "Das verschwundene Schloß" ("The Disappeared Castle"), Polish "Dla kogo śpiewa troll" ("For Whom the Troll Sings"), Portuguese "Para quem os sinos tocam" ("For Whom the Bell Sounds"), Russian "По ком тролит колокол", Serbo-Croat "Za kim trol zvoni", and Spanish "Para quien toca el troll". Deep inside the Misty Moors, Drake, Josh and Max are all turned into frogs by a troll who has discovered the wild magic of the Misty Rose Crown Jewel. The Jewel Riders must reach the boys before the mischievous little troll can turn them into frog stew. Tamara cooks up a plan to get everyone out of hot water and find the stone. Plot summary The Pack patrols the Misty Moors in search of Castle Rivermist, which has mysteriously disappeared. All that is there is a little cottage and a rhyming troll. When the Pack discovers that the troll possesses a magic jewel that may be a Crown Jewel, they ask to check it out. The troll claims that the Pack are trying to steal the jewel he found, and uses it to turn the Pack and two of their wolves into frogs and iguanas. Josh and his wolf Stormrunner manage to escape to New Camelot to tell Tamara and Princess Gwenevere the bad news. But the babies play with the frog Josh, and Gwen does not really take the Pack's predicament seriously. Eventually, the girls head off to the Misty Moors with Fallon and Josh in tow. They leave the babies with Wintermane this time around. Meanwhile, the rest of the Pack is stuck listening to the troll's enchanted instruments. They try to escape, but the troll catches them and prepares to turn them into frog stew. The Jewel Riders reach the Misty Moors, where they come upon a talking swan. The swan is actually Lord Delphonse, the lord of Castle Rivermist, and he wants to get the jewel from the 'evil' troll. The Jewel Riders believe the swan's story and summon a hippo so they can follow him to the troll's cottage. At the cottage, Tamara distracts the troll by playing her flute while Gwen frees the Pack and Fallon takes the jewel. Unfortunately, Fallon's Moon Stone reacts when she gets close to the jewel, so the plan ultimately fails. Now the girls have to pass three tests in order to get the jewel: Fallon has to walk on air, and Tamara has to play notes that make the troll laugh. Both tests are easily beaten. Unfortunately, Delphonse stole the jewel while all this was going on. He runs off to give the jewel to Princess Kale, but its magic attracts a mist wraith thing and makes it grow. So Gwen has a decision to make: either she leaves Tamara with the troll so he can return the Pack back to their original shape, or they let Delphonse go. Gwen decides to let Tamara stay behind because Tamara trusts the troll. Now with the Pack back to normal, everyone (sans Tamara) follows Delphonse. By this time, Delphonse is sinking in mud, and he is being attacked by the giant Mist Monster. The Jewel Riders form an Enchanted Jewel Circle and defeat the monster, then pull Delphonse out from the mud. Meanwhile, Tamara gets to know the troll better. The troll's name is Murray, and he does not have any friends. He thought that he could use the jewel's magic to get friends. Gwen and the others return with the Crown Jewel and put it in the Jewel Box. And then Murray and Delphonse are restored to their human selves, while the moors turn back to their original state as it turns out that Castle Rivermist was Murray's cottage all along. Merlin gives his advice: Get to know someone before judging them. Avalon: Web of Magic connections * Archie not knowing how the Enchanted Jewels work is similar to the entire party not knowing how to use magic in Avalon. * Two of the Pack's wolves are Stormrunner (Storm) and Shadow. Avalon has two mistwolves named Stormbringer (Storm) and Moonshadow. * The Misty Moors show up in Avalon as the Misty Marshes that border the elf territory on Aldenmor. Videos File:For Whom the Bell Trolls - Starla and The Jewel Riders - Full Episode 6 - S1E6 File:Princess Starla & the Jewel Riders 06 (Russian) File:Starla e as Jóias Encantadas 06 Para quem os sinos tocam External links * Original script * The Avalon Archive recap and analysis Category:Episodes Category:First season